1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an electromagnetic induction panel structure and a method of manufacturing the same, and an electromagnetic handwriting input device, and more particularly to an electromagnetic induction panel structure and a method of manufacturing the same, and an electromagnetic handwriting input device for reducing the whole thickness and achieving the miniaturization requirement.
2. Description of Related Art
Commercial products of a digital tablet or a digitizer usually include a stylus or an electromagnetic pen as a pointer and a digitizer or digital tablet. An electromagnetic pen usually has a circuit with capacitors and inductors. One way to display the width variation of the trace of the pointer resulting from the pressure applied on the digital tablet by the pointer on a display is to change the inductance as well as the frequency emitted by the pointer through the variation of the contact force applied on the digital tablet by the pointer. A digitizer often comprises signal detection and processing circuits including signal amplifiers, an analog to digital converter, a micro controller unit or a central processing unit, and a plurality of sensor coils or antennas on printed circuit boards to detect and process electromagnetic signals from the electromagnetic pen so as to transmit signals of coordinates, trace or frequency variation of the electromagnetic pen to a host and to show on a display.